


As Fairies Dance With The Flames We

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s nothing like a grand feast to celebrate the closure of the harvest season.





	As Fairies Dance With The Flames We

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 2019! Certain kinds of smut are still not represented well enough in this fandom, so I hope you'll enjoy my contribution. Because of the occasion there's a little dark twist to this fic, so be warned before you continue.

There’s nothing like a grand feast to celebrate the closure of the harvest season. Alcohol, great food and being surrounded by laughter and voices belonging to the people you love always remains a highlight of the year for you. Tonight, however, all these things are distant, in the courtyard below, barely illuminated by the subtle dance of the flames on the torches mounted to the walls and candles on the tables. However, the night is far from over. You didn’t simply return to your room to finally get rest.

You brought someone along.

The click accompanying the key as the door shuts close is the last straw. You’ve waited all evening for this and now nothing can hold you back anymore. Estelle barely manages to face the room again before you close in and kiss her. She giggles into it and embraces you, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around your neck. Like this the princess is close enough for you to take in the dizzying aroma of her perfume mixed with the sweaty scent of her body, the aroma of the wine you’ve had at dinner as well as the herbs that had served both to accompany the meal as well as decoration around thetables. It would possibly peculiar to some, but for you it is nothing short of intoxicating. 

Now, because of her standing it would be noticed if Estelle remained absent for too long, so you push forward, wrapping your arms around her and lifting her off the ground. She laughs as her back hits the wooden frame of the door and you push as close to her body as possible. It makes her laughter transform into something more guttural as your lower bodies connect.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long, Estellise”, you tell her, kissing her cheek and reaching further until your fingertips meet the rim of her undergarments. You are ready to hook your fingers beneath the fabric and pull them off, but Estelle stops you.

“I know we don’t have too much time, but if what you just told me is how you really feel …”

She looks directly into your eyes, as if she’s searching for an answer.

“… then I believe we should take as much of it we can.”

She kisses you, longingly.

“Let’s move for the bed.”

You put her down and as you pull apart, the air feels much colder than it could be.

Estelle takes your hand and you lead her through the darkness to the other side of the chamber.

You’re completely unprepared for when she suddenly lets go and pushes you onto bed.

When you shift and turn around, you see Estelle and realize she used the moment of confusion to go ahead and remove her underwear, pulling the loose cloth down the remaining leg as you look at her.

Once done, she carefully places it on a nearby chair before turning her attention toward you.

To say she jumps you would be an exaggeration, but once again Estelle catches you off guard when she joins you on the bed, towering over you with her legs on either side of your body. With an almost uncharacteristic grin, she discards the large witch had that crowns her costume, throwing it to land on the same chair where the rest of her clothes lay. Then, she closes in, kissing you more ferociously, and with a little use of her teeth. When you open your mouth following a playful bite, Estelle reaches her goal and dives in, tongue sliding against yours in a passionate kiss. She keeps going until well after you’re both short for breath, pulls away, and wipes her chin, panting. Shuffling on the bed, she withdraws just enough to make room to fumble with your belt. More than eager you go ahead to help her and together you make quick work of it. With the buckle undone, she moves further, off the bed, and on her knees pulls on both your trousers and underwear alike to pull both down well beyond your knees. There’s a jolt of both excitement and embarrassment when your penis twitches at the possibility of having the zaphian princess go down on you. She notices and so you’re more disappointed than you’d like to admit when she stands up and returns to her previous position. _Still mindful of the time, of course._

To your delight, you get a little tease of what it might have been like when the princess’ slender fingers wrap around the length of your shaft as she positions herself. She looks at you and even though it’s hard to tell in the twilight created by what little moonlight shines through the window, you believe her cheeks are flushed as she hesitates. It’s an adorable sight and, eager to see more of her expression, you turn the tables by surprising her this time, taking hold of her waist and pulling her down onto your erection with confident ease. You both gasp; Estelle likely in surprise, but certainly in pleasure, just like you.

It takes a moment until she gets used to the feeling, with you brushing over her bare, smooth thighs, but once it happens, she starts to ride you with a sluggish rhythm. You’d love if she went on like this, took her sweet time and fucked you all night. Unfortunately, you know it’s not possible. You reach for her waist again, dig into the fabric of her dress; urging her to move faster. As she does, your fingers find her breast and you begin to caress her through her clothes, eliciting sweet noises to spill from Estelle’s lips. Her movement speeds up even further as her arousal rises, wetness pouring down her legs and on to you. She presses into the touch, panting heavier and heavier. As Estelle rolls her hips more intensely, her body shifts and her she pulls on your shoulders, nails digging into your skin and prompting you to sit up.

As soon as you’re upright, her body begins to tremble. Estelle buries her face in the crook of your neck and bites into it as she reaches her orgasm.

Her moan as she comes is music to your ears, one of the most pleasant noises you’ve ever heard. As Estelle shakes and spasms, and her fingers clutch your hair, she pulls you into another kiss. Even past the height of her orgasm, she doesn’t let up, moving her hips in shaky, uncoordinated thrusts.

"I want to make you come”, she gasps against your mouth.

"Ah, Estelle", you answer, "you're so beautiful."

Pulling away, looks at you through half-closed eyes.

"Hng, thank you. Ah ..." She trails off, biting her lip.

_How cute._

On impulse you slide your hands down her back, over her shoulders and further until you reach underneath her dress. Grabbing her rear, you provide the support she needs to keep going and maintain the established, messy rhythm she’s settled in. Being this close, her hair tickles your skin and the electric, tickling sensation provides the last push you need.

"Estelle", you announce with a growl, "I'm close."

"Inside, please. I want to feel the warmth”, she admits and meets you with a sloppy kiss. Your teeth click together, and she giggles, barely audible, short for breath.

Her nails scrape the back of your head and across your neck, resulting in goosebumps and shivers down your spine. Both increase hundredfold after you, following few more passionate thrusts, do as she pleads.

Putting her motion to a stop with a strong hold, sheathed inside her hot, drenched vagina, you release into her.

Pleased, Estelle squeals as you finish inside, your penis pulsating, throbbing and filling her with thick, hot bursts of your seed. Her fingers travel as it happens, until you feel her holding your face in her hands, breath caught both your lungs. Spent, you collapse onto the bed, taking her down with you, the duet of your rapid breaths cutting through the silence of the chamber.

Minutes pass and naturally she’s the first to dispel the post-coital haze. Estelle sits up and swings her legs off the side of the bed.

On any other day, you would’ve told her to stop.

Instead, you follow suit and as she approaches the desk next to which her hat hangs on the back of the chair with shaky legs, you realize that the coldness of the room has begun to creep into you. Soon you stand on opposite sides of the bed, you struggling with your belt, Estelle busy fixing any wrinkles or oddities on her clothing that might warrant unwanted attention and lead to awkward questions. When it’s time to put the hat back on, she turns towards you. She places it carefully on her head, turning and adjusting the angle over and over.

“How do I look?”, she asks, tilting her head to the side.

You walk around the bed and take a better look.

“I think you’ve got it right. Honestly, nobody will notice at this hour."

She remains silent of a moment, her eyes closed as she ponders.

“I think you’re right.”

Without any more words, she heads for the door, turns the keys and you hurry after her, closing the door carefully behind you to avoid any suspicious noise. Estelle awaits you at the top of the staircase leading back down and takes the chance for your last kiss of the night. The warmth of her lips lingers on your cheek long after she’s disappeared downstairs.

Mindful to not be seen together or return at the same time as her, you slowly descent as well and about halfway down, you can hear voices. Someone’s been waiting. From within the shadows cast by the spiral staircase, you observe the unfolding scene.

“Seriously, where have you been? Karol’s been driving me nuts; the old man took off with the basket of wine and we can’t find him, and the others almost started a fight and … “

Rita’s complains are abruptly cut off and the mage remains struck with silence even after the princess withdraws from the kiss.

“Look, Rita, I’m sorry. I’m sure we’ll find Raven and more importantly the fire is about to be lit. We’ve been waiting all month for this and can’t miss it now, right?”

“You’re unbelievable sometimes”, Rita simply says, turns towards the courtyard and steps through the door.

“Alright, let’s go.”

She reaches behind, for Estelle’s hand, which the princess gladly takes. There’s no hesitation, nor should there be. They're in love, after all. You wait until both their figures are slowly disappearing in the darkness before you move. It would still be too soon to join everyone. It’s a shame you won't see the lighting of the fire, but it’s an easy price to pay. Maybe you’ll use the time to look for Raven.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I find more Halloween art from the mobile games and was inspired to write this purely because of that? You bet. 
> 
> Im curious if anyone knows what the title is referencing.


End file.
